Lost and Forgotten
by KatakuraSan
Summary: Sum Inside! Kai has bad life and he's always saving a girl who always manages to find trouble. Tala's moved everywhere and has a sister that hates him. Ray's has a bad life too. They all have problems. Can they deal? KaixOc, TalaxOc RayxOc Others later.
1. Intro

Hi everyone, hope you like this story. Here's a basic summary.

A few years ago, theymoved awaybut now they return.

Kai has an evil grandfather who makes his life horrible. And on top of that, he always seems to beng saving one of his closest friends,who just happens to be a girland always manages to get into trouble.

Cassie's had a horrible life that just seems to be getting worser by the second. At least she's got Kai, her closest friend.She trusts him with her life.And he'd never abandon her. Right?

Tala's moved everywhere with his sister and his grandfather. Sure, he's popular and all. He's never really had a home, and his sister hates his guts. And guess what? He doesn't know why!

Kaeori's life was ok as a kid, but then she moved. Now she's has a annoying brother who gets whatever he wants, and a low-life grandfather. What can she do?

Is it trouble?Friendship, Love, Hate? Death? Each of theseteens has enough problems already. More then they can handle.What happens when trouble strikes? Will their friends be able to help? What will happen next? KaixOc, TalaxOc RayxOc Others later. .

I know that was a crappy summary. I suck at those. There's summaries of each character life, just keep reading, but first. . .

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the beyblade characters except for the ones that myself and katie(kaeroihalfbreed) made up.

* * *

These are just some special features we added to make the story more enjoyable...so enjoy ! 

(you don't have to read these, there just for fun.)

Character Profiles:(The new ones anyways, you already know the ones from the show.)

* * *

Kearoi: (pronounced 'keeori') 

Age:almost 16

Birthday: Oct 31(halloween)

BeyBlade: Draphel (ice phoenix)

Hobbies: Playing guitar, sing, sports, ignoring pplz

Element: Ice

Physical description: golden hair kept in a ponytail, icy blue eyes,dark blue t-shirt,baggy pants that are black,finger less gloves,bandana,and a belt

Info: Tala's twin, but she hates him (find out later in other chapters).Watch out in the dish, she can really pack a punch she will attack anyone even her friends (Except Cassie)!

Kaeroi's parents died in a so-called house fire and now she and her bro are under the care of their grandfather(but we'll leave that for the later chapters) and they have to move away to Russia when they're really little. Will they ever come back... stay tooned to find out!

* * *

Cassie: 

Age: 16

Birthday: April 1(april fool's day)

BeyBlade: Dakota (fire tiger)

Hobbies: Reading, playing piano, writing stories, poetry. . ., martial arts, solving mysteries, helping animals

Element: Fire

Physical description: long wavy navy blue hair that goes down to her back Wears a headband that has a star in the middle. Metallic blue eyes, Usually seen wearing a baggy black shirt /w/ jacket and jeans. Never wears make-up

Info: Cassie grew up with Kai. She sometimes gets angry 'cause Kai treats her like a sister and not a friend.(long story) She acts all sweet and kind but if you get her angry there's no stopping her.

When blading, she'll attack anyone that gets in her way. Except for her friends. She'll do anything to help a friend out. Even if it means risking her life. (crazy)

Her parents mysteriously disappeared while on a trip and were never seen again. Since then, she's been living under the care of one of her relatives. . .evil relatives...they basically treat her like shit, they beat her about once a month and she comes to school with bruises. The only person she's ever told about it is Kai.

* * *

Emma: 

Age: turining 16 soon. . .

Birthday: December 25(christmas )

BeyBlade: Arial (dolphin)

Hobbies: Playing drums, shopping, talking on phone, going to parties with friends

Element: Earth

Physical description: Light brown hair, green eyes,

Info: Emma's probably the only normal one in the group, even though she's a girly girl. She's never had any major catastrophe happen to her and both of her parents are with her. She lives a perfect life, what more can you say?. She's a straight A student and has never failed anything in her life. She's a total fashion freak and can tell you anything from what the new trend is to exactly what type and shade of lip gloss ur wearing.

When blading she'll do whatever it takes to win, whether it's flirting with the opponent(if they are a guy obviously), Or dissing them on their tacky outfit (if they are a girl).

* * *

Zack: 

Age: Almost 17

Birthday: January 1 (New years day)

BeyBlade: Carmel (wolf, just like Tala's)

Hobbies: Skateboarding, causing trouble, playing pranks, hanging out in deserted alleys, (could be a drug dealer no one knows)

Element: Dark

Physical description: Black hair streaked blood red, cold grey eyes, various scars on his face (wonder why?), baggy shirt/baggy pants

Info: Zack was a loner all his life...no friends, no girlfriend, no nothing, ...he never cared about anything, or anyone for the matter until one day a certain someone finds him and changes his life forever. . . .(wanna know more...keep reading )

His parents died in a freak car accident when he was little and since then he's gone from foster home to foster home, never staying in a town for more than a year. . . .(you wouldn't feel sorry for him if you know all the 'stuff' he's done)

When blading he shows no mercy. Not now, not ever...he's way too confident and doesn't need help from anyone, even when his life's in danger. . .He has way too much pride. Blading is just one of his ways to vent his anger.

Anywayzzz, their all starting high school just so you know. . . .

(o.k...this is just a dream/flashback that Cassie's having . . . .)

* * *

Chapter 1 

'FLASHBACKTwo boys cornered her. 'leave me alone!" she cried running away. we now see a girl with black hair being bullied by two boys older than her. One of them grabs her hair and starts tugging on it. She slapps him and runs away. "Hey! come back here!...We're not done with you yet!" they scream running after her. "Your such a loser" one of the boys said. " yeah.." the other one agrees. and they started taunting her again. as she tries once more to run away.

They easily catch up to her since she was a year younger. The grade 1 bullies started making fun of her until she can't take it anymore. She starts to cry.

A girl with brown hair had heard it and had come to see who the voice belonged to. "Hey...are you ok " she called when she saw them. 'Of course not...' she thought, 'Those two idiots are picking on her...'

"Leave her alone!" she called..."Right now!." They grinned. "Whatever you say..."

They ran after her and managed to grab her hands but not for long. She easily broke out of their grip. "Pick on some one your own size!..." she yelled and, with a swift kick, she knocked both of them to the ground.

"We'll be back" they hollered and ran off crying

The two girls started to talk. Hey, are you ok?" the girl with brown hair asked. "My name's Kaeroi" she said when the other girl didn't answer. "I think so and my name's Cassie" Cassie replied.

After a while they started talking and became really good friends. In the distance, you could see two girls walking and laughing...over a sunset..End Flashback

* * *

Well? What do you think? REVIEW! 

PRETTY PLEASE. JUST SAY WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT.

Anyways, the next chappie sould be up shortly. That is, if I get some reviews.

Oh, and for the OC's, I'll tell you what you need for them next chapter. The whole description.

* * *

later, 

XxmayumixX


	2. School

Here's another chapter, hope you like it. I'll get the next one out a.s.a.p. But only if i get at least a few reviews. please and thanks.

Oh and sorry, for the shortness of this chapter. Tell me if you want longer ones.

oh and this fic was written by myself (XxmayumixX) and my best friend Katie (kaeroihalfdemon) her stories r good,(their on Inu-Yasha)so if you can, check them out. Thanks.

* * *

Summary:

Kai has an evil grandfather who makes his life horrible. And on top of that, he always seems to beng saving one of his closest friends,who just happens to be a girland always manages to get into trouble.

Cassie's had a horrible life that just seems to be getting worser by the second. At least she's got Kai, her closest friend.She trusts him with her life.And he'd never abandon her. Right?

Tala's moved everywhere with his sister and his grandfather. Sure, he's popular and all. He's never really had a home, and his sister hates his guts. And guess what? He doesn't know why!

Kaeori's life was ok as a kid, but then she moved. Now she's has a annoying brother who gets whatever he wants, and a low-life grandfather. What can she do?

Is it trouble?Friendship, Love, Hate? Death? Each of theseteens has enough problems already. More then they can handle.What happens when trouble strikes? Will their friends be able to help? What will happen next? KaixOc, TalaxOc RayxOc Others later. .

* * *

Chapter 2

10 Years Later

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The alarm clock went off. "Stupid alarm" a girl muttered getting out of bed. She quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs.

A boy the same age as her was waiting for her. "Took you long enough" he said walking out the front door. "Kai wait up!" Cassie called as she grabbed her backpack and ran after him ignoring her aunt and uncle's angry looks.

"What were you doing there!" Cassie demanded as they walked to school. The summer holidays had come to an end and they were forced to go back to school.

"What do you think I was doing?" Kai stared at her. "Waiting for you of course"

"Well, don't" Cassie said firmly. "If you show up again, I swear they'll kill me" she said referring to her aunt and uncle.

Kai grabbed her wrist.

"What" Cassie asked with a confused expression on his face.

"They beat you again" he said angrily.

Cassie sighed."Yeah, they always do. It's not like it's any different now. They've benn doing this for years."

Ever since her parents had mysteriously dissappeared on a buisness trip, Cassie had been sent to live with her aunt and uncle who treated her more and more like a servant as the days flew by. The only person who she could trust was Kai. They had met when they were little and ever since, they had become friends.

They arrived at the high school just as the bell rang. Kai and Cassie's first class was math, so they headed to the math's classroom. Kai walked into the classroom and headed straight for the back seats. As soon as Cassie entered the room two girls rushed up to her and started talking to her. Kai smirked and walked away.

"Oh my goodness Cassie. Haven't seen you in a long time" one of the girls said. She had curly red hair.

"Yeah, how come you never call us anymore?" the other girl asked. She had brown hair streaked with orange.

They all wore the school uniform.

"Settle down. settle down " the teacher said as he entered the classroom "Before we start off another wonderful, WONDERFUL school year, I would like to introduce a new student."

He paused as a girl with golden brown hair entered the room. "Class, this is our new student Kaeroi. . . .I hope you will treat her with the same respect that you treat me with. . .

A couple of people in the back snickered. It was well known throughout the school that the math teacher got no respect whatsoever. His classes were extremely boring and hardly anyone bothered studying for his tests.

Tests. . . .now that was a whole different story altogether. Mr. Mattos tests were so hard that no matter how much you studied, you could never get 100. The highest mark anyone ever got in his classes was a pass.

"Kaeroi, would you please tell us about yourself." he smiled politely. A couple of guys looked up at the new girl hopefully. Kaeroi sighed. "Fine. My name is Kaeroi Ivanov. I just moved her a week ago. I live with my stupid annoying brother and my evil grandfather. I hate both of them. I hate guys too, so don't mess with me or you'll be sorry."

All the guys looked stunned. One guys raised his hand. "Will you go out with me?" he asked flashing her a smile.

"What part of 'I hate guys do you not understand!' or are you just stupid. No, I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last guy on the plant! So go ask some preppy slut to go out with you."

"Kaeroi, you can take a seat next to . . . Cassie." Mr. Mattos said nervously pointing to the empty seat next to Cassie. Kaeroi took her seat and the lesson began.

By now, Cassie had figured something was up. The girl looked exactly like someone, someone familiar. . . .

_'Where have I seen her before?' _Cassie wondered. . ._ 'She remindes me of someone. . . but who?'_

kida lame eh?

* * *

Anyways! REVIW REVIEW REVIEW! lol, but if you like it so far then review. . .please. This story needs work and I would like to know what you think of it. 

Oh and I need some OC's to be paired up with Ray and Tyson. They'll be in later chapters. Unless you just want me to put Mariah and Hilary in it. But I would much rather have OC's.

There more fun to write. And if you just want to put an OC that would be fine, they dont have to be paired up with anyone. I can pair them up with Miguel or Brooklyn, if you want to. Just tell me who. Thanks.

* * *

For ur OC' I need their:Name: (how u pronounce it if it's unusual.) 

Nickname:

Birthday:

Age:

Do they blade:(they dont have to)

If they do then what type is their blade?(Can't be earth, fire, darkness, or ice.) it can be light, wind, electricity, or any other that isn't taken.

Beyblade's name:

Hobbies:

Physical description

Paired up with:

Any extra info:(Special clothing, etc. . .)

* * *

Thanks again, 

XxmayumixX

Thanks again, 


	3. Searching

Hi, hi, hi, everyone. heres another chapter. Hope you like it. plz Review. On wit the story. . . .

* * *

Disclaimer: Yet another disclaimer. . . . I don't own Beyblade . . . . Ok?. . . 

OH...I forgot to say something...

This fan fic was written by XxmayumixX and kaeroihalfdemon...

Anyways, I don't know why I put that...whatever...

* * *

Chapter 3 

Finally the bell rang indicating the end of the first day of school. Before Cassie knew it, Kaeroi was out the door. She decided to wait until tomorrow to ask questions.

So, Cassie was walking down the street, thinking why she had that weird dream 'Is it connected to the new girl, Kaeroi?... she looks like someone I used to know...but it couldn't be her. . . could it? Or is this just a weird coincidence' Cassie asked herself as she turned the corner.

She looked up and saw Kai sitting with someone in a nearby cafe. 'Wonder who he's with'

She let her curiosity get the better of her and ended up walking into the cafe.

"Hi Kai" she said and turned to look at the guy he was with.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten me already, have you?" he asked grinning.

Soon Cassie's memory came back to her.

"Tala?" she gasped.

"Yup" Tala replied.

"Haven't seen you in a while, How long has it been?" she ran up to him and embraced him in a friendly hug which he returned.

"Years . . . so how was life after Kaeroi and I left" Tala asked smiling.

"Life's okay. . . I guess. I'm just glad you guys came back, that's all"

"I'm sorry we haven't stayed in touch" he apologized.

'The only problem is that my evil foster parents are turning meaner, and meaner if that's even possible' she thought to herself. ... she didn't want to worry Tala.

" No problem. Your back now. Tala, did Kaeroi come with you?"

Cassie asked instead, not wanting to sound like immature.

"Well, she's . . . around"

"Around?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how much she's changed during the years"

Tala sighed.

"She's been ignoring everyone...even me!"

'Wow! she's changed' Kai said quietly to himself.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything more, there was a big bang followed by a blinding flash of light.

A white glow lit up the road behind the cafe. Sparks flashed and flew in every direction. It would of looked so cool, almost like a fireworks display, if it wasn't so dangerous. The group decided to check it out.

* * *

Kaeroi's POV 

'This stupid kid thought he could beat me'

'Well he better think again'

"Draphel, I don't have time for this... finish him off...now!" "2nd ICE AGE!"

"Oh no!" the kid screamed falling to his knees as a white light engulfed him.

The temperature in the ally must have at least dropped 20 degrees. The pathetic little brat picked up his battered blade and ran out of the alley crying.

"Weakling" I muttered to myself. "He wasn't even worth my time."

I caught my blade and was about to leave when I heard someone say my name.

I jumped onto a nearby roof. Then I saw who it was calling me. "Cassie, Tala, and Kai" I said jumping off the roof immediately.

"Long time no see..." I said looking over to where Kai and Cassie stood...

**

* * *

**

Cassie's P.O.V

I ran into the alley way with Tala and Kai right behind me. "Kaeroi," we called. I thought it might of been her who caused all this. Well, boy was I right . As soon as we got there she jumped off a roof and grinned at us !

" Long time no see..." she said to Kai and me. I could of kicked my self, literally. That was the new girl in math class. How stupid could I have been?

'Was she waiting for us?' I asked myself

Tala was now yelling at her. "How could you be so stupid ! Haven't you learned anything ! It's dangerous to release that much energy . . . ESPECIALLY in a small alley! You could of been hurt!" he continued like this for another 5 mins without even stopping to take a breath.

'Impressive' I thought laughing a little.

Tala stared at me. "What's so funny?" he growled

"Nothing." Kai interrupted sticking up for me once again. "It's just so funny to listen to you yelling at her when Kaeroi isn't even listening," he finished with a smile.He looked over to see Kaeroi facing the other direction.

I nodded but suddenly turned in Kaeroi's direction.

"Whatever," she said jumping up on the roof yet again. "Stupid Tala," she muttered walking away her long hair flowing behind her.

"Kaeroi! wait up!" I called.

I jumped on the roof looking for her but, she was no where to be seen.

"Forget her," Tala insisted. "She'll come back," he turned around "Eventually" he sighed.

"Tala why were you so mean to Kaeroi?" I asked in my nice voice. Believe me, it can work wonders.

"She deserved it" he simply said.

"Well, YOU didn't have to yell at her!" I said losing my temper. "KAEROI DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BAD !YOU SOUNDED LIKE A DERANGED, DELUSIONAL, FOOL YELLING AT HER ! "

Tala just stood there with his mouth wide open. Nobody and i mean NOBODY had ever yelled at him and walked away without getting beat up.

Kai just laughed. "Calm down Cassie," "YOU'RE the one who sounds deranged." He looked over at Tala and smirked. "Tala, you gonna to beat her up now?" he asked innocently. He knew Tala would never beat up a girl, especially one of his friends.

* * *

Normal P.O.V 

'He wouldn't dare !" Cassie thought 'Would he?'  
Cassie decided not to find out. Punching Tala and Kai angrily, she walked away. "I'm going, I don't have time for this."

Cassie walked down the street in search of Kaeroi. 'Where could she be?' she thought passing the same park for the fifth time in a row. "Shit. I can't even remember where I am.

Little did she know that Tala and Kai were following her.

* * *

Hi everyone, it's me. Ok, I may or may not be updating this story for a while… I haven't decided.

But in the meantime, if you like beyblade, you should check out my friend, Hinata4ever's quiz, called "When Worlds Collide."

It's a really good story, and I'm sure you'll like it, so please take a look at it if oyu have time. Thanks! And I guess I'll write a few more chappiez, who knoes? If I do, I'll be sure to use the Oc's I have,

Anyways, review!I know this needs work so any suggestions r welcome. 

Later,

XxmayumixX


End file.
